Letters to Rabanastre
by staceums
Summary: Through letters, Penelo and Larsa decide that Ashe and Basch have been separated long enough. Some flashbacks, some in-game, some letter-writing, and some matchmaking. A story about evolving relationships; mainly Ashe x Basch, a little Penelo x Larsa
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Larsa,_

_It's hard to believe a year has passed so quickly. Rabanastre is finally back to the way it was; like when my parents were still alive. You wouldn't believe how much the city has grown and flourished…there are bazaars from corner to corner, trade is better than ever, and of course hunting marks is incredibly popular to help keep the roads safe – I remember how much you just loved to do all of that with Vaan, hm? Lowtown has cleared out and is mostly used for storage, now. Even the secret passageways we used to take as children to the lower levels of the castle have been completely blocked off and guarded, thanks to Vaan's big mouth (Ashe never forgot when they first met in the sewer!). When I think about Lowtown and all that's happened, I think about how we've lost so much…but I also think it's important to put the past behind us and keep our eyes on the road ahead. _

_As you know, Ashe's coronation is next month. Have you spoken to her lately? She grows farther and farther away from us…but I guess that's how it has to be. She is queen now, after all. I am looking forward to seeing you at the ceremony. How is Basch? I know he went with you in Archades, to "further the cause of peace in Ivalice" – but still, I hope he comes back to Rabanastre – and Ashe – soon. She has to keep up appearances now, so she would never say it, but…I think she misses him._

_Oh! I haven't told you the most important part! Vaan and I have been taking care of the Strahl, but it was stolen! We had just finished on having her tuned up, too! Actually, stolen might not be the right word. If her owner wants her back, there's not much we can do about it, is there? You wouldn't believe what happened – we both walked into the hangar one morning and it was just gone! None of the moogles were even there, and we thought something strange was going on, but then we saw a note – from Balthier! Vaan and I were ecstatic – apparently he and Fran are completely fine and they've been travelling around Ivalice for some time – I'm almost angry that they didn't let us know about it sooner! I can't say I'm surprised, though – this is Balthier we're talking about, and he always has to make everything so dramatic. There's still plenty of time before the coronation, so Vaan's going to pay the two of them a visit. You should see him! He can hardly wait. I'll be going too, of course. Every good sky pirate needs a partner, right? I'll tell you all about it when I see you at the ceremony. I will be able to see you, won't I?_

_Anyway, I hope this letter finds you in good health and things in Archades are running smoothly. Don't be too serious, remember to laugh and have fun, and when you're having a bad day, just remember those angry tomatoes!_

_Best,_

_Penelo_

Larsa chuckled at the last sentence.

_Horrid little vegetables._

"You called, my lord?"

Larsa looked up from the letter and grinned. Gabranth removed his helmet and looked down on the young lord quizzically. Without a word, Larsa stood up from his seat and handed Gabranth the letter, then slowly walked to the veranda to watch over the city patiently, hands behind his back. He waited a few moments before looking over his shoulder to steal a glance at the Judge's expression.

As always, Judge Gabranth gave nothing away, but Larsa could see his jaws tense, and his eyes had stopped moving. He was studying one sentence. Suppressing a grin, Larsa looked back towards the skyline and slowly rocked on his heels.

After a long pause, the soft clink of armor grew closer until Judge Gabranth stood alongside his lord quietly.

"I am glad that Fran and Balthier are both well," Larsa stated nonchalantly.

"Aye," the Judge agreed. "Although, I never did believe that harm had befallen them."

"Oh?"

"As Penelo said…Balthier always preferred a dramatic entrance. Or…in this case, an exit."

Larsa smiled. "So he has."

"Vaan and Penelo plan to attend the coronation ceremony, then?"

Larsa nodded. "They do." He glanced up at Gabranth. "Would you like to see them?"

The Judge kept his gaze out towards the horizon. Wherever the Lord Emperor went, Judge Gabranth followed, so it was an unspoken assumption that he would already be going to the coronation ceremony. Socializing with friends, however, was not to be expected as part of the political agenda – and most definitely not something a Judge would be seen doing – so Gabranth answered carefully, "I would do whatever is in your best interests, my Lord. I understand that diplomacy comes first, especially at a time like this. If you must remain in the company of the Margraces of Rozarria, the Marquis of Bhujerba, and the Queen of Dalmasca, then I should imagine it would be hard to plan an audience with others - "

"Mingle with the commoners, you mean?"

Gabranth looked down at Larsa and cleared his throat. "No, of course not, my Lord. That is not my meaning. Your Lordship forgets that I am descended from common blood."

"No, I do not forget. I also do not forget my friends. I agree that it is important to meet with the Lords of Rozarria, as it is with the Marquis and the Lady Queen, but it is equally important that I meet with the ones responsible for saving my life."

Gabranth looked down. "Of course, my Lord."

There was a pause. Larsa turned to face him. "Basch?"

The Judge glanced at him.

"Diplomacy aside, I'm asking you if you would like to see our old friends again. Please…tell me plainly."

Basch's jaw worked. "I would…very much so, Lord Larsa."

Larsa grinned. "Good! As do I. I'll write to Penelo at once and tell her of our arrangements," he rounded the table, sat back down, and dipped a quill in some ink to start a fresh letter. As he started to write, he thought out loud, "Surely it would be easy to pick those two out of a crowd, coronation ceremony or no."

Basch slightly smiled at that. "I do not doubt that, my Lord."

"We'll find a way to see them without causing a stir. I do not think the Lady Ashe would object to our having them over as guests at some point…?"

The sound of her name made the Judge look up towards the horizon again and stand completely still. "I know not, my Lord. If she keeps the B'nargin royal custom, she may be very busy at present. She is, after all, rebuilding her country."

"Yes," Larsa nibbled at the quill in thought, "but it's such a _big_ castle, and surely she can accommodate two more people."

Basch glanced back at Larsa with an amused eyebrow raised. "Indeed."

"After all, they aided in preventing the destruction of Dalmasca…nay, _Ivalice_ - " Larsa stopped in mid-thought and grabbed a new sheet of parchment, addressing it to the Princess of Dalmasca. "While I think on it, I shall suggest an awards ceremony once the Lady Ashe's coronation has concluded. Vaan and Penelo, after all, should be commended for their bravery and sacrifice that put an end to the brink of world war. It's only fitting, don't you think?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"Fran and Baltheir would be invited, obviously, as honorable members - "

Basch chuckled, then checked himself and cleared his throat. Larsa glanced up at him.

"What's funny?"

"As much as I believe Fran and Balthier would love the attention," the Judge replied in a sober tone, "I'm not as certain they would grace the politicians of Ivalice with their presence at an awards ceremony."

Larsa pursed his lips, looking thoughtful. "Hm. Perhaps you're right. We must keep the invitation open regardless. I shall discuss the details with the Queen when the time comes." He eyed Basch. "You _will_ be ready to travel with me to Rabanastre when the time comes, of course?"

Basch gave Larsa a solemn nod. "I will, my Lord."

"Good. I very much look forward to our journey. It will be here before we know it. How goes our progress elsewhere?"

Basch picked up his helmet from the table and tucked it under his elbow. "Smoothly, my Lord. I am in the process of selecting new members for Your Excellency's Magistrate. I should have an elite group within days, at your disposal. You are to make the final selections when all is ready."

"Very well. Carry on with your duties, Judge Gabranth. I shall call for you again soon."

The Judge bowed silently, put his helmet back on, and turned to leave the room.

Larsa watched him go, sighed, and glanced at the empty parchment.

_He misses her sorely._

Dipping the quill in some ink, he began to write.

_Dear Penelo,_

_I am glad to have received your letter and that you are well. I am sure that you can imagine as events in Dalmasca are much busied due to the Lady Ashe's coronation, they are in Archades as well. I am currently in the process of selecting members of a reformed Senate with the help of Basch – now Judge Magister Gabranth –and I must honestly declare that without his aid, I would most certainly be in over my head (that is, of course, a personal confession only meant to be between us!). I would understand that Lady Ashe must miss his companionship. He has been one of the most important factors for shaping Archadia's new future; I can only imagine what he has done for Her Grace. He has not said as much, but I believe that he sorely yearns to be back in Rabanastre. Thus, I bade him to accompany me when I attend the Lady's coronation. Hopefully this will cheer her disposition. I look forward to seeing you there. It will lift Gabranth's spirits as well, I trust._

_I must admit that after the many adventures we have been through, sitting here in the manor is monotonous in comparison. I long to travel once again and I would very much enjoy seeing you and Vaan (if he is available, of course). I am not surprised to hear that he travels the skies…pray do not tell him this, but I grow nervous to think of him behind the helm of an aircraft! I am sure of his skill, however, and if he's as good as you say he is, then I should like to take a ride with you both to some far-off, exotic destination (sans the pillaging)._

_Speaking of pillaging, I simply cannot believe that Balthier and Fran are alive after all! After the beautiful lament that the Lady Ashe held in Rabanastre for the both of them, they would insult her by coming back from the dead and nicking an airship! I jest, of course – I chuckled when I read your letter. Balthier would have his entrance no other way, I expect. I've even heard rumors that some of Rabanastre's priceless palace treasure has gone "missing," but I'm positive the Lady Ashe has all of it accounted for. Now that I am thinking on it, it is high time that they come and visit Archadia, as I'm sure they'll be demanding a reward for helping remove two of the most tyrannical men our government has ever seen in history. I am looking forward to seeing them._

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and in good spirits, and I look forward to seeing you once again in Rabanastre. If it is not too much trouble, I would very much like a chance to tour the city with you. And, if I may be so bold, leave the Judge Gabranth behind in the castle where he would be of much more use to someone else – guarding the Queen, perhaps?_

_Warm regards,_

_Larsa Ferrinas Solidor_


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing contentedly in the breeze and squinting from Dalmasca's bright sun over her city, Ashe's eyes flicked towards the Bahamut, now rooted in the distant sands and covered with vines and vegetation. It was ever a reminder of what had almost happened to her country, and what she – and others – had sacrificed to keep the people of Rabanastre safe.

Smiling, she looked down at the ring in her hand, along with Balthier's letter.

_Give this to our Queen for me, would you?_

She doubted she would ever wear her wedding ring again, at least not as a married woman, but she would keep it close for the rest of her life. She decided that she would probably wear it as a necklace. Balthier was right to take it from her. She had been dwelling far too much on the past…far too much on revenge. It was poison.

_The Humes ever skew hist'ry's weave. With haste they move through too-short lives. Driven to err by base desires, t'ward waste and wasting on they run. Undying, we Occuria light the path for wayward sons of man. Oft did we pass judgment on them so that Ivalice might endure. Eternal, we are hist'ry's stewards, to set the course and keep it true. The chosen is our hand, our fist, to let like some and crush the rest. Princess, you have been chosen. Take revenge against those who stole your kingdom. Fulfill your role as savior._

The Occuria were wrong. Vayne and Cid were the enemies, not the Empire. Millions of lives were saved because she and Larsa worked together. Now, they were pursuing peace with all of Ivalice.

She glanced down at the ring in her palm, smiling warmly when she thought of Rasler. No longer did she dwell on revenge, but thought of her happiness before the war, and the happiness he sought to give her.

**. . .**

Ashe toyed with her new wedding ring. She was still getting used to it, but she felt strangely comfortable with its presence. Ever since she had first met Rasler Heios Nabradia, she was but a young girl, and even then she knew he would be kind to her. She was never apprehensive about their marriage…in fact, she almost looked forward to it and what it would bring to both of their countries. He was only a year older than she, not quite seasoned enough in battle like Basch or wise enough to rule like their fathers, but it made her own experience all the better. They would encounter their difficulties together. They would learn and grow together. They would both learn to love each other in time, and she smiled to herself as she thought about what the future had in store for them. Though she would never outwardly express her feelings otherwise, she secretly looked forward to when she would finally know what it would be like to be within a man's embrace. Petty, romantic thoughts of a little girl and not of a royal heir to the throne, and Ashe knew better…but sometimes she would allow her thoughts to wander.

Yet the tension between Rozarria and Archadia had been festering for years. Nabradia was pressured by its eastern neighbor to join forces, as did Landis years ago, but the King of Nabradia refused, along with the alliance and support of the independent countries of Bhujerba and Dalmasca. Instead, both Kings had agreed long ago to join their children in matrimony in hopes of bringing the central lands together to withstand the ever mounting pressures of both Archadia and Rozarria. Besides, the King of Dalmasca was growing older and he wanted to see his only daughter well provided for and taken care of. Even though Ashe knew he was only looking out for her welfare and that of Dalmasca, she still couldn't help but feel her slight sense of independence dwindling. She welcomed her marriage to Rasler with open arms, yet knew that things would change as she would not be so free to do as many things on a whim. She now had a duty to her future king.

He liked to stand upon the balcony and look over the peaceful city of Rabanastre. No doubt he was thinking the same things as she. As she stepped through the open door and savored the warm breeze, Rasler glanced behind him. He acknowledged her with a small smile and turned back towards the city.

"A marriage of convenience," he murmured. "A symbol of the alliance between Nabradia and Dalmasca. This is how they see our match."

Ashe walked up to the balcony edge. So, his thoughts still lingered on what was expected of him. They were both still young, but an enormous burden was placed upon Rasler. She couldn't help but smile at his innocence. "They do, do they?"

Rasler shook his head. "These roles we play…I must admit, I find it wearying."

Ashe stepped closer to him and put a hand upon his. He turned to meet her gaze, and she cocked her head and shrugged shyly.

"I will play mine."

Rasler smiled at her warmly. "I would have no other."

**. . .**

Ashe sighed and put the ring back in its pouch and her thoughts traveled to Basch, wondering how he was getting along in Archades. She knew that he would do his duty, and flawlessly, feeling slightly jealous that Larsa should have him. After all that Basch had done for her, she was prepared to raise his status to General, and lead a new Order of Knights, always by her side as her Chief Counsel, but he had unexpectedly wished to join Larsa in Archades. She understood all too well the importance of his presence there; he was continuing his brother's legacy and fulfilling his dying wish, and she respected Basch for making such a sacrifice. The Empire had been under much turmoil since the death of Emperor Gramis, the elimination of most of the Senate, and the sudden passing of Vayne Solidor (a freak airship accident as he was being transported from Archades to Rabanastre, it seemed); it was imperative that Larsa's transition was a smooth one. Cid and Vayne had definitely made a mess of things.

Ashe sighed, glad for Larsa but saddened. No man could do the job better; Basch would make a good Judge and an even better bodyguard, but she did not like the idea of him in that dreadful Archadian armor.

Besides, there was nobody else to talk to here in the palace. Nobody who truly _knew_ her, anyway.

She smiled as she thought back on how she used to treat Basch before she truly knew him. Even then, he was a loyal subject. He was loyal to her father…to her…even to Rasler.

**. . .**

"You _knew?_ This whole time? _You knew everything?_" she hissed at the three of them, completely aghast at what had just unfolded in front of her.

Rasler looked sheepish. "I apologize, my Lady. I admit that my intention was to keep you uninformed of our plan – not to drive you away, but to protect you."

"It was Basch's idea," Vossler grinned. "You can thank him for this mess, Your Highness. Although, Prince Rasler fanned the flames, I daresay."

"When His Highness offered to help, I was a bit surprised," Basch admitted with a smile. "But once he knew of our plan he sought to see it through," he chuckled. "There was naught I could do after that."

"If only you had let _me_ under those sheets," Rasler lamented with a smile.

"Nay, Basch wanted to play the hero, of course," Vossler teased, sheathing his sword.

"Had you allowed _me_ to play the King's savior, _you_ would have found yourself stuck in the sewers with the Princess," Rasler laughed and put his hand on Basch's shoulder. "However, in hindsight, I daresay I got the better end of the bargain."

Basch glanced up at the Princess and smiled. "Indeed."

The three men chuckled and bantered as if old friends trading stories, and Ashe stood in front of them all, mouth open in utter disbelief, absolutely livid. She was so furious at the scene she couldn't speak, and she didn't even notice when knights of the Order handcuffed and dragged the defeated, and now one-armed, Argas out of the room, leaving behind a trail of dark blood.

"How _dare_ you. _All of you!_" she snapped at them.

The trio stopped laughing and looked at her. Vossler and Basch immediately sobered and bowed their heads to her, knowing their place, but Rasler smiled at her and stepped forward.

"My Lady…please, don't be angry - "

"You _knew_," she accused again. "Why did you not tell me before? Why did you not warn me?"

"We wished to keep you safe," Rasler replied softly. "Truly, we meant not to deceive you."

She glared at Rasler, but she could not find fault with her future husband, especially since she knew he was telling her the truth. The rogue who planted this seed, however…it was because of _him_ that Rasler was enticed to participate in this folly and endanger himself before their royal wedding…

"_You_," she rounded on Basch, "this was all _your_ idea? How long did you wait for Argas to reveal herself as the villain? Did you know who she was, what she was capable of, as she was observing my every move? She was my _attendant_. This woman planned to murder my father and she was with me every day…" Ashe looked away and huffed, as if she were still trying to believe it herself. "Oh, the very _thought_ of it makes me _sick!"_ She fumed at him. "Did you not believe that my very life was in danger of my every waking moment when I was with this treacherous woman? Would you serve me up as bait?"

Basch's eyes grew dark. "Of course not, Your Highness. Your safety was ever first and foremost in my mind. I would never allow danger to befall you, and never have I turned a blind eye to Argas's actions. My men were placed strategically about the palace, my Lady, so that she was carefully under surveillance, night and day. If there was but a mere _hint_ that you would be placed in harm's way, Argas would have been dealt with immediately."

"'Tis true, Your Highness," Vossler agreed. "Argas's intentions were never to harm you – to that end, the Neo-Rozzarian Faction achieves nothing – but their goal was to assassinate His Grace."

"Then why wait until now, in my father's bedchamber?" Ashe gave Basch a mocking glare. "You wanted her arm as a keepsake?"

"We needed her to freely discuss her plans and admit her intentions," Rasler explained. "She revealed all that and more. The Faction has been dismantled."

Ashe narrowed her eyes at Basch, scrutinizing him. "This was your plan?"

Basch bowed his head. "It was, my Lady. Not without the help of Prince Rasler, of course."

Ashe looked around in disgust at the blood splatters on the floor and the stains in the fine silk sheets. "Well done, sir."

Rasler nudged Basch and gave him a grin of encouragement, despite Ashe's obvious displeasure.

Ashe crossed her arms. "I do not think my father would appreciate - " She stopped herself and glanced at Vossler. "Where _is_ my father?"

"Safe, Your Highness," Vossler answered with a nod, "in a completely separate part of the castle, as a matter of fact."

Before Ashe could chide them further, Vossler turned and barked orders to the soldiers to fetch the chambermaids and clean up the King's quarters. Basch started to give the other knights instructions on where to keep the Faction members, where to place their weapons, and who else to notify.

Rasler stepped forward and put a hand on Ashe's shoulder. "Would you forgive me, Ashelia?"

She let out a resigned sigh and looked down. "There's nothing to forgive. You must think me an utter fool…to have been so clueless…but…"

"No," he tipped her chin up with his fingers and smiled softly. "You're a strong woman, Ashe. You're kind and you're honest…I'm glad it's you I'll be marrying…"

She glanced up at him, surprised. "You…you'll consent?"

"Of course I'll consent," he took her hand in his. "That is…if you'll have me?"

She gave him a shy smile and nodded.

He kissed her knuckles and stepped forward to embrace her. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Basch as he was walking away with Vossler.

"I do not trust him," she admitted quietly.

Rasler chuckled in her ear. "Captain Ronsenburg? Whyever not?"

"He's not even Dalmsascan born, Rasler - "

"Neither am I," he argued softly, "but like Basch I still seek the love of the Dalmascan people. Would you deny me that as well?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. I only meant that we don't know what he truly intends - "

"He is a brave man," Rasler replied, "a good soldier, and would do anything to protect you and your father. Do not forget that he is a man of Landis, a nation that fell to the Empire. Nabradia faces that same fate. We may not be kinsmen, but we share a unique bond, he and I. And I will never forget his actions today. He put himself under Argas's sword when he pretended to be your father, but he knew what he was doing."

Ashe nodded meekly and hugged Rasler tighter. "Yes…of course. Forgive me…I was being silly…"

_But I…I trusted Argas, a stranger welcomed into our home years ago, and look what madness it wrought. _

Out the door and down the hall, Basch and Vossler were walking away, ordering the troops to clean up the mess and send for the maids. As he was giving a soldier instructions, he glanced up and looked at Ashe.

She immediately looked away and rested her head on Rasler's shoulder.

…_No, I shall never trust Basch fon Ronsenburg._

**. . .**

Ashe sighed sadly as she reminisced. Her happiness with Rasler was genuine, yet short-lived. She had remembered their sleepless nights. She and Rasler had never consummated their marriage simply because they wanted more time to grow closer, but then the war had changed everything. The King of Dalmasca had given the order to secure Nalbina Fortress immediately after the news of Nabudis and they only had a few days to prepare. Rasler never slept during that time; instead, he would spend his nights discussing war tactics and going over the strategies again with his captains. In their bedchamber, he would stand out on the balcony and look out over the city of Rabanastre. Ashe could never say anything to console him on the loss of his father. He had never talked about it to her, either. It was as if they already knew what lay ahead. The looming shadow of Archadia had darkened everything. She realized that Basch was probably all Rasler really had in those times.

**. . .**

Her chest was tight and she took a deep breath. War was upon them. Come nightfall, she might never see her husband again. She thought of the brave Captain Azelas…and…Basch…

Her lip quivered and she forced the thoughts out of her mind. Dalmasca was strong, and her knights even stronger. They would prevail. Justice would be done.

She walked in the gardens, alone, while Rasler was with his Generals and Captains discussing battle strategy. Her father had tried to console her with kind words, but she could not hear them when all she saw were the men clad in armor and carrying swords, battle axes, and strongbows. Transports were assembling in the great courtyard at the heart of the city and chocobos were being saddled, shielded, and corralled. She had hoped she would never see this in her lifetime, and yet here it was. The dread rose like bile in her throat. She had to be alone for awhile.

She passed by a galbana lily and touched it with her fingers absentmindedly. If only she could don armor herself and fight alongside her Prince! She knew how to wield a sword, she knew how to fight – Vossler had trained her well. Why, then, was she confined to the palace walls? Because she was a woman? There were many Viera and female captains going into battle, why couldn't she? Rasler was fighting, and he was the last remaining heir of the Kingdom of Nabradia. Ashe would fight by his side as the heir of Dalmasca, and all of Ivalice would know that they would not stand for the Empire's tyranny.

Voices drifted into her thoughts and she turned her head towards the castle. There was shouting further away, but she couldn't quite make out the words. Lifting her skirts, she slowly walked out of the garden towards the walkway. The closer she drew to one of the courtyards, the more she could hear of the conversation.

"_All that pride, majesty, and beauty – GONE! This is not something one does in war!"_

Ashe immediately knew the shouting voice belonged to Rasler. They were just around the corner.

"_IT'S AN ATROCITY!"_ he bellowed.

"_Lord Rasler…"_

A second voice – Basch's – deep and gentle – tried to console her Prince.

"_All I can think of in the evenings is how I wish to somehow take revenge against Vayne Solidor," Rasler cried. "That, even if it meant throwing away this life, I DON'T CARE, as long as it meant justice!"_

Before she could stop herself, Ashe had slowly turned the corner, already knowing she'd overheard too much. She swallowed and turned a shade of pink – out of shame for eavesdropping, or perhaps it was because of Rasler's words – looking at them both meekly. Rasler had his fist against the wall and hung his head, his brow furrowed in anger, and he did not notice her. Basch immediately looked up and locked eyes with her.

The was a slight pause.

"Even so," Basch replied to Rasler but his eyes were still on Ashe, "you and I both still have much to protect."

Ashe felt her cheeks flush, but she could not look away from Basch's gaze, slightly surprised that he would make such a bold gesture. Before she could conjure up a response, or at least have the decency to act nonchalant, Rasler lifted his head and sucked in a surprised gasp when he saw Ashe standing there. Basch immediately turned and started to walk away.

"Please think about what you would leave behind," he murmured to Rasler over his shoulder.

**. . .**

Ashe turned and walked back towards her quarters, taking a deep breath. Coming up here was the only time she could really have to herself, when she could truly think of her friends and everything they'd been through…what they fought for…

She would never admit it, but she grew anxious speaking to her Uncle Halim or her trusted council about relations with other countries, as Archadia would inevitably be the object of much of their discussions. She adored and respected Larsa Solidor and she knew that their future would be a prosperous one – not only for Dalmasca, but also for the rest of Ivalice. Talks about the Empire and the prospects of House Solidor, however, always brought her thoughts to the young Emperor's Judge Magister and protector, ever at his side.

Her feelings were absolutely baseless, she knew, and she couldn't understand where they were coming from in the first place. She was a Queen now; she had a duty to her people. Even if Basch had remained in Rabanastre, her responsibilities would keep her from even having a decent conversation with him, if she would even see him at all. She tried to laugh. Even when they were together every waking moment of every day out in the field, when they were struggling through their mission to stop Cid and Vayne, they barely spoke to each other unless it was about mere battle strategy.

But Basch always was a man of few words. His actions were much, much louder. And not a day had gone by when he wouldn't put himself in harm's way to protect her.

Ashe smoothed her dress and swallowed the bitter loneliness back down before opening the double doors towards the long corridor, heading past the upper level courtyard and leading down to the main hall. She was immediately flanked by her handmaidens and two Knights of the Order – even seeing them brought an unfamiliar tightness to her chest, which she ignored – and she wordlessly walked through the castle to meet with her advisors for more political matters, forcing herself to forget her emotions for the day and putting her mask back on; a daily routine that was slowly – ever so slowly – starting to erode her resolve.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ A few of these flashback sequences are from the XII manga - if you're not familiar with it, you're not missing out on much, but basically there was a Neo-Rozarrian faction that tried to kill the King and was foiled by the Order. It's available online if you google it. Kinda goes back before the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

_Year 708 Old Valendian  
__Kingdom to Dalmasca – The Royal City of Rabanastre  
__H.R.H. Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, Heir to the Throne of Dalmasca_

_Your Royal Majesty –_

_May I extend my hand in sincerest gratitude and respect for all that you have done for the country of Archadia and her denizens. Had it not been for your efforts (and those of Al Cid Margrace and the Marquis of Bhujerba, of course), all of Ivalice would undoubtedly be in turmoil and this great city would have crumbled long ago due to the unfortunate misguided leadership of my late brother and his mad scientist._

_Unpleasantness aside, I very much look forward to the coronation ceremony and enclosed you will find our official reservation. I am sure you are aware that along with the usual entourage, Judge Magister Gabranth will also be accompanying me. I mention this not because it needs reminding, but for the reason that I hope that his presence will not make you uncomfortable. As Head of the Emperor's Magistrate, Judge Gabranth will be wearing his full armor along with Archadian colors. After all that you have been through, Your Majesty, my very last intention would be to insult you or to further injure you by reopening the only recently healed wounds of your country. I am fully aware of what the name Gabranth and the armor represents, and if the presence of an Archadian Judge is not to be tolerated at your coronation ceremony, tell me at once and you would have my full understanding._

_Furthermore, I must add with a tender heart that it is my belief that Captain fon Ronsenburg would not want to don the armor, as his duty of a Judge Magister, without the full acceptance and pardon from Your Grace prior to his appearance at such an important event._

_I understand that Your Royal Highness is very busy and has matters to see to, but if you could hasten only a hint of response – favorable or unfavorable, that is your decision alone and one I fully accept without offense or judgment – before I commit Judge Magister Gabranth a place in Rabanastre, it would set my mind at ease. Whatever your will, I shall see it through._

_I dare not overstep my bounds, Your Grace, and forgive me if I presume too much, but I am greatly looking forward to seeing our dear friends Penelo and Vaan again – would you know if it would be at all possible to grant an audience with them during the course of our stay? My only obligations are to discuss political matters with you, those of House Rozarria, and the Marquis, of course, but apart from the necessities, I plan to extend my visit to meet with those responsible for salvaging the peace between our great countries._

_I anticipate our meeting in three weeks' time with excitement and hope; this is an event long overdue and I am happy to face the future as your ally and friend._

_With Great Esteem,_

_Larsa Ferrinas of House Solidor  
__Thirteenth Emperor to the Land of Archadia_

Ashe folded the parchment and sighed.

Larsa Ferrinas Solidor would make a good Emperor. He was as kind as he was just, and his letter deepened her respect for the young man.

There was no question that Larsa would attend the ceremony – she would not go through it without him, as his attendance symbolized the peace they meant to bring to both countries – but his presence meant that his bodyguard would be there as well.

She'd thought about what Basch's presence meant. Many times.

Judge Magister Gabranth – then Basch's brother, Noah – had murdered her father in that armor. He had slain a defenseless old man while wearing his Archadian colors, and in his stead Basch was blamed and sentenced to die like a dog down in the dungeons. None of it was honorable, and Larsa was right – she doubted she would be comfortable seeing an Archadian Judge Magister back in Rabanastre, and she knew her people would not be pleased, either. Moreover, the armor was forever tainted by Noah's actions, but Basch wore it nonetheless. That was what bothered her the most.

However, she would not allow Larsa to attend the ceremony without his Judge Magister. Such an action would not only be a symbolic one, but a wise one. Larsa needed protection, especially at a time like this, and in order to pursue peace with Archadia it was imperative that the name and symbol of Judge Magister become a regular occurrence. Larsa had implied before that it was probably not necessary to have five Judge Magisters, as his father originally employed, and he wished to reconstruct Archadia's image as a peaceful nation rather than keep its imperialistic, warmongering reputation his Father created. Thus, he wished to minimize the role of his military, or at least keep them out of the limelight until new members of the Magistrate were selected. Basch's duty as Head Judge Magister, however, was extremely important and Ashe knew he would visit Rabanastre with Larsa as many times as needed, so it was imperative that her Kingdom understood that he was not a man to be feared, but a man to be respected.

No man in Dalmasca had as much respect as her own father, King Raminas…or a renowned Knight of the Order, Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg.

She'd talked with the Marquis, Halim Ondore IV, about her options several times. The people of Dalmasca were absolutely shocked when they learned that their beloved Princess did not kill herself; that in fact, she was very much alive and prepared to take back her crown as the young, new Archadian Emperor respectfully withdrew his army from the city. Astonished as the people were, there was also widespread confusion, and not without the inevitable accusations that she was possibly a counterfeit. It took the testimonies of Al-Cid Margrace, Larsa Solidor, Halim Ondore, and the Acolytes of the Light of Kiltia speaking on behalf of the slain Gran Kiltias Anastasis, to convince the people of her lineage and true bloodline to the B'Nargin family. The Marquis had taken most of the blame and had angered the Dalmascans, as well as the Bhujerbans, for his lie about her suicide, but the leaders had unanimously decided to make the claim that Ondore's intention was to protect Ashe and help her flee the Archadian regime, which was half true. Had she stayed behind in a valiant attempt to stand up to the Empire, she would have had the same fate as her father. Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca did not abandon her people; instead she spent the last two years in anonymity, fighting a secret war against Dr. Cid and his deifacted nethecite, working to prevent another tragedy like that of Nabudis.

The people came to terms with the rulers' explanations. They allowed Ashe back into their lives with love and praise. Ashe knew that if this was possible, then one more name could finally be cleared…

She had Ondore's consent, and Larsa's encouragement. Ashe glanced down at the empty parchment laid upon her ornate writing table and took a deep breath in thought. She'd gone over the coronation speech dozens of times; she knew exactly what to say and how to say it, but when she closed her eyes as she practiced, she envisioned him standing there, next to Larsa, and her mind would go blank and her stomach would churn.

_Year 708 Old Valendian  
__Empire to Archadia – The Imperial City of Archades  
__H.E. Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, Fourth of His Name and Emperor XIII of Archadia_

_Your Excellency – _

_I hope my letter finds you well and that the selection of your Senate and Magistrate are progressing smoothly. The hours in the day grow short as of late, as there is much to do, and undoubtedly Your Lordship has little time to spare, so I am grateful to have heard from you. I must tell you that Your Excellency's kindness and patience, as well as wisdom beyond your years, have played a most important role in rebuilding the Peace amongst our countries and were it not for your valor, I fear another war would be upon us – one our country would not have survived. The Bahamut sits just outside the Royal City as a reminder of what you have done for the people of Dalmasca, and for that I shall be forever grateful. _

_Please know that Judge Magister Gabranth is – and ever will be – most welcome on Dalmascan Soil as well as within the Royal City of Rabanastre. I agree that his presence may upset my people, but rest assured that their disquiet will be tempered once I publicly clarify the reason for his attendance, as we all owe a great debt to his honor. I had planned the announcement to be a surprise, but perhaps it would be better to provide you fair warning: I mean to commend Judge Magister Gabranth for his bravery and sacrifice in helping quell the mounting threat of war made by Vayne and Cid, keeping the Peace alongside Your Excellency in different nations, and saving countless lives, including yours and mine._

Ashe paused and read the last sentence. All of it was true, of course, but still didn't seem to do Basch justice. She sighed and bit her bottom lip. Mentioning him made her think about him. Again. She grew nervous at the thought of seeing him for the first time in almost a year…how he would react…how he would look at her…or perhaps not look at her…how he would receive her commendation…

…how he would look in that frightful armor…

She shook her head and forced herself to focus. As the days crept closer to her coronation, she felt more and more anxious, but refused to acknowledge why. She sighed again, looked out the window for a moment, then dipped the quill in some ink and continued to write.

_As for the favor you ask – I am happy that you plan to extend your stay and I look forward to your visit. I would not have allowed you to depart Rabanastre without seeing our friends again – and I will insist that they stay in the castle as our honored guests. I only wish I could do more. I haven't seen Vaan in months, but Penelo writes to me regularly when I am not able to grant a personal audience with her. She tells me of all the adventures that he's been on, and I can only imagine how much fun he is having! I suppose, for now, it is best to ignore the fact that he deems himself a sky pirate, as the act of piracy is illegal. No doubt this is Balthier's influence, but I cannot say that I am surprised._

_It is hard to believe that in two weeks, I shall be Queen, an endeavor that seems to have taken a lifetime to achieve. You would think that after all we have been through, this would pale by comparison, but I find myself still feeling a bit anxious. I hear that the Marquis of Bhujerba and the Margrace Clan of Rozarria already have much to speak on regarding my rule; talks I am sure you will be a part of, but I will steel myself to make ready for the task ahead and face the unknown, for the first time, with hope._

_I pray this letter finds you and keeps you and Judge Magister Gabranth in good health and in good spirits, and I will look forward to your coming in two weeks' time._

_My Sincerest Regards,_

_Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca  
__Heir Apparent to the Throne of Dalmasca_

Larsa smiled and glanced up from the parchment. "It is settled. You will attend the coronation ceremony."

Judge Magister Gabranth, who was standing idle with his hands behind his back and his helmet off, lifted his eyes from the ground and looked at his Emperor. "Her Majesty truly wishes it?"

Larsa folded the parchment back up and placed it on his desk. "It's as I've said before, Basch. You needn't worry so. The Queen accepts your decision, she fully understands why you've made it, and she's looking forward to seeing you back in Rabanastre after so long. It has been almost a year."

Gabranth swallowed and looked away, glancing at a passing airship and watching nothing in particular. He knew all too well how long it had been since he last saw his home. The sting of each passing day grew more acute as time slowly wore on. He'd spent long enough in Archades; not with Larsa, but during his youth, after the fall of Landis. Those memories were long left behind when he fled across the border into Nabradia, eventually finding his way to Dalmasca. He considered Dalmasca to be his true homeland.

His homesickness could be borne, however. He'd endured worse. Unfortunately, he was not accustomed to this new, daily pang of emptiness that brought an unfamiliar ache to his chest every time he put on the sinister armor that Noah used to wear and greet the Emperor.

He was fond of Larsa, and he would carry out his duty as Noah did, but his true family – nay, his _life_ – was back at Rabanastre. He was a sworn Captain of the Order of Knights of Dalmasca; his brothers' bones undoubtedly rested in tombs and the soil after the war in Nabradia and after the sack at the treaty-signing…he thought of Rasler, and Vossler, and Reks…and His Majesty, King Raminas, the only man that Basch looked up to as a father…all perished, all dead because he could not protect them…

Standing in the Emperor's courtyard, feeling the cool Archadian breeze upon his neck as the airships and transports hummed by, and watching the small Imperial Lord look through a few more parchments of business, he could not help but feel weighted down…apprehensive…and deeply saddened.

It was all _wrong_. He should be by _her_ side; he should be _there_ for her, ready to lay down his life. She was the last remaining heir, and he was not there with her. He was not there to protect King Raminas's only daughter…the only ray of hope for the people of Dalmasca…

…but he promised Noah. Not only was it for Larsa, but also for her…

Larsa was watching him, hesitant. "You…_would_ like to go, would you not?"

Gabranth snapped to attention and gave Larsa a respectful nod. "Yes, Your Excellency."

"You seem ill at ease. You are not uncomfortable with the arrangements…?"

"No, my Lord. I am grateful to be accompanying you to Rabanastre."

Larsa slowly stepped toward him and cocked his head. "But you do not think the Lady Ashe will be."

Gabranth raised an eyebrow at him, reminded at what Balthier had said about Larsa once, on their journey through the Lhusu mines.

_Sharper than your sword, that one. Keep an eye on him._

He cleared his throat and looked at the ground, knowing that there was no fooling Larsa. "The Queen is proud, and rightly so. Who am I, but a brigand that brought shame to her house and now wears the armor of her father's killer?"

Larsa sighed and put a hand on Gabranth's armored shoulder. "You mustn't let your guilt weigh you down so. The Queen has forgiven you…she has told you as much. Do not forget that! After all that you've done for her and I, we are most grateful, Basch. Even Penelo believes that Her Majesty would prefer your attendance, from what she has seen – remember the letter I showed you?"

Gabranth nodded, ignoring the fleeting tightness in his chest. "I do, my Lord."

Larsa grinned. "Besides, I have good news. Her Majesty also mentioned something else about you in her note, but…" He paused and shook his head, trying to act neutral. "…No, I will not tell you. It is a secret."

Gabranth glanced up at Larsa, confused. "Excellency?"

Larsa turned and walked away, waving a hand. "No, no. Do not pry. I will not speak of it; she has bound me to silence. It is nothing negative, I assure you. You will just have to find out at the coronation ceremony."

Judge Magister Gabranth suppressed an agitated sigh. Larsa was an Emperor, to be sure, but he was also still a teenager. He could not fault him, though. The lad did not have a playful life as so many others had, and his manner had changed once he met Vaan, Penelo, and the rest of their party a year ago.

Suddenly he was reminded of Penelo, who would act the same way toward him after he lunged after a monster or other threat to Ashe. The beast would be slain, Ashe would catch her breath and say thank you, Basch would examine her closely to ensure that she was not hurt, and then Penelo would be standing there, trying to hide a grin as she watched the two out of the corner of her eye.

"That was sooo romantic!" she'd exclaimed to him, once the Princess was out of earshot.

"It was _duty_," Basch reminded her in a stern tone. "A Knight does not protect his Queen because the idea is romantic. She is the future of Dalmasca."

Penelo pursed her lips in a cryptic grin, folded her hands together, and shrugged. "Whatever you say…but I don't think you'd have the same look of concern on your face if you were trying to protect a _King_."

"Of course I would."

"Not like _that_, you wouldn't."

"I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning."

"The way you look at Ashe is…different."

He set his jaw and ignored the sudden flush in his cheeks. "Forgive me, but I believe this conversation is at an end, Penelo. You are overanalyzing the situation, and your implication is inappropriate for a Knight of the Order."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, _I_ still think it's chivalrous."

Gabranth could do nothing but chuckle and shake his head. "A secret, then? I am thus obligated to attend, no matter what, lest you take this to your grave."

Larsa smiled. "So you are."

The Judge walked over to a small table where his helmet was placed, and lifted it over his head. "Is that all you wish of me, my Lord?"

Larsa nodded. "You may take your leave, Judge Gabranth."

Judge Gabranth bowed and left the courtyard, his black cape flapping behind him in the soft breeze, and continued down a long walkway that lined the outer edge of the bastion, still outside. He could see and hear the wind, the traffic in the sky, the warble of birds perched in hanging gardens throughout the building, and the soft clink of his own armor. He was grateful for the cool temperate clime in Archades; it made wearing the armor bearable, but he was used to the scorching heat and burning sands, the palm trees, the dry winds, the unique smells and colors of the exotic flowers, the smell of the bazaar, the warbling of chocobos, and above all, the sounds of the people. He had been surprised to learn how deafening the silence was up here in the tall buildings; all the commotion was down below near the shops, and even then, the people of Archades were much more reserved and aloof, so activity was at a minimum.

How he longed to be back in Rabanastre.

_Do not let your guilt weigh you down_, Larsa had said.

_What is shame to me?_ Basch remembered saying once.

He'd endured prison and had accepted his fate, simply because he took responsibility for failing to defend his King, his Princess, and his country.

But this…this was different. His Princess was alive and his country was safe, but now it was almost as if he was still in exile. He was thankful for his life and he was thankful for hers, to be sure, and he would do it all again thrice over, but being back in Archades at his brother's station was where he'd least expected to be. The Fates were certainly not without their cruel japes.

He sighed and tried to push the thoughts from his mind. He promised himself when he took Noah's place that he would not be burdened by this decision.

**_. . ._**

Noah lifted his hand and winced in pain. "Brother…"

Basch kneeled down and took his hand.

Noah blinked and let out a breath, looking up at Basch. "Forgive me…"

"Noah - "

"Forgive me," he interrupted him. "Please. For everything. For Amalia…for Raminas…"

"Amalia's death was not your fault, Noah."

Noah shook his head, winced in pain, wheezed, and squeezed Basch's hand tighter. "No. Her death…was my doing. And…mine alone…"

Basch was shaking his head, but Noah continued.

"I was blind. All I could see were shadows. I allowed my anger to take complete control of my actions, and…" he winced and swallowed, "I thought you had betrayed me."

"Noah, you mustn't speak any more of this - "

"The Solidor Family became infected with lustful power," Noah groaned. "Vayne slayed his own kin, and I followed his example and tried to do the same…"

"Brother…"

Noah's breathing grew shallow. "It wasn't…until…I served Lord Larsa…that…I began to see the err of my ways…" he closed his eyes and shook his head, "…forgive me…"

"I forgive you, Noah. You must stay strong. Look at me. We're nearly there. We'll get you aid in Rabanastre…"

Noah's grip grew tighter and he looked up at him, pleading. "Basch…lose Larsa, and we lose the Empire. Protect him. I would…entrust him to no other's care."

Basch set his jaw and nodded slowly. "…I will keep him from harm. I promise you. For the Empire, and for Dalmasca."

Noah blinked up at Basch and tried to smile through the pain, but he winced and closed his eyes. "Your words…put me at ease…brother. Sorry…to…leave you…"

Basch grit his teeth and gripped Noah's hand with both of his, as in a feeble attempt to keep him from fading. He pressed his forehead into Noah's knuckle.

He remained there, on his knees, next to Noah's body until the airship whined as it powered down, and with a jolt landed on the hard ground. He slowly placed Noah's hand on his chest, stood, turned, and halted.

Ashe was standing there in the doorway, her eyes full with tears, but she refused to blink. She'd been watching them the entire time.

**_. . ._**

She said that she had understood, and that she accepted his decision, but…

He was afraid that, ultimately, she was disappointed in him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yep, I'm going to give Basch a small backstory. Sorry, the XII plot was pathetic, at least in terms of character backgrounds.


End file.
